


Ficlets

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hallucinations, Homophobic Language, M/M, Medical Kink, Nightmares, Praise Kink, Slurs, Sweet, Wendigo, hair petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets prompted by my lovely readers ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Check-up

**Author's Note:**

> [nuclearnyx](http://nuclearnyx.tumblr.com/) prompted: “medical check-up with doctor lecter, he wants to obtain a sperm sample, jacks will off. bonus points for tears/”good boy”/han comfort will.”

Will stared at the sample collection cup and shook his head.

'I- I can't' he stammered, and Dr. Lecter tilted his head.

'Will, I need a sperm sample to complete your check up'.

'Sorry, but I don't- I _can’t_ — do it’ he said as a blush tinged his face.

'I need you to clarify that for me, Will. You can't do it because you have already ejaculated today?'

Will felt a wave of embarrassment creeping up his neck and cheeks, yet Hannibal was cool and collected. He spoke with the easy authority and detachment of doctors, and circled his desk to approach Will slowly.

'No' he whispered with a frown 'Of course not, I just—'

'Then I assume you need some… visual stimuli to reach orgasm? Movies or pictures of an erotic nature?'

Will’s blush grew hotter, and he gave a queasy smile.

'No, no, I don't need— I don't- like that stuff'.

'Good. Because I'm afraid I don't have that kind of material here. And I also find it… _distasteful’_.

Will swallowed hard and took an instinctive step back when the doctor approached him.

'Dr. Lecter, I don't think- I mean- The sperm sample— Maybe it's not strictly necessary?'

'I'm afraid it is, Will. Sperm count and motility are important indicators to assess your general state of health. And if there are no physical impediments to achieve orgasm, my guess is that you're experiencing some kind of emotional block.'

'Of course not!' Will indignantly snorted 'I just don't- It's not- Look, I have no problem with that— _issue’_.

'Then this should be an easy task' Hannibal said grabbing the sterile container with a smile.

'Please, no. Don't- ' Will let out a shaky breath 'Don't make me do it'.

That gave Hannibal pause, and he considered Will thoughtfully.

'Will you sit with me?' he softly asked, and walked up to the blue coach, sitting down and waiting for Will to join him.

He did after a moment of tense silence.

'Will' Hannibal started in a patient tone 'This is just a normal bodily function. There's nothing shameful or dirty in it. As a matter of fact, watching the male penis ejaculate is very beautiful. Just like watching the heart pumping blood or the lungs releasing air. If you let me, I'll explain it to you'.

Will frowned as Dr. Lecter’s hands moved to his belt, which he unbuckled easily.

'An erection begins in the brain, so I need you to relax and trust me' he said zipping down his fly and pulling it open 'Physical and/or mental stimulation cause nerves in the brain to send chemical messages to nerves in the penis. As a consequence, the penile blood vessels relax so that blood can flow freely into the penis.'

Will shuddered as Dr. Lecter unbuttoned his boxer shorts and pulled his soft, flaccid cock out.

'Wait!' he gasped as his strong hand started to caress him.

'Shh, Will. Listen to my voice. Once in the penis, high pressure traps the blood within the _corpora cavernosa_. This causes the penis to expand and sustain an erection’ he said circling the cockhead with his thumb and eliciting a reluctant moan from Will ‘Now, ejaculation has two phases. During the first phase, the _vas deferens_ , which are the tubes which store and transport sperm from the testes, contract to squeeze sperm toward the back of the urethra’.

Will closed his eyes as he felt his cock responding at last, growing hard and stiff under the expert ministrations of Dr. Lecter.

'Please stop' he begged in a little voice, but Hannibal continued.

'The seminal vesicles also release secretions into the back of the urethra' he said increasing his rhythm and fisting his cock more vigorously 'During the second phase, the posterior urethra senses the secretions within it and sends signals to the spinal cord to, in turn, send powerful signals to the muscles at the base of penis'.

Will mouthed breathelessly as he felt an unwilling orgasm beginning to tingle in his balls, he wanted Dr. Lecter to stop, but also to go on until—

'These muscles contract every 0.8 seconds and force the semen out of the penis, which is ejected through the urethra with rhythmic contractions. The typical orgasm consists of 10 to 15 contractions, after which—'

Will groaned and dug his fingers into Dr. Lecter’s shoulder, warning him with an animalistic growl of his impending orgasm. Hannibal put the container right under his cockhead to collect the first few white spurts, which dribbled messily out as Will started to sob.

'You've done very well' Hannibal praised putting the lid on the container and leaving it aside 'I'm very proud of you'.

Will’s eyes were full of tears, and he buried his head on Dr. Lecter’s chest, whimpering in confusion and shame about what had happened.

'Hush' Hannibal soothed, squeezing the last drops out of his cockhead while kissing his forehead 'You're a good boy'.

'Am I?' Will sniffled.

'Of course' Hannibal smiled 'My very good boy'.


	2. Rabies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ glittercrow3](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/) prompted: "A rabid dog bites Will and Hannibal has to give him rabies shots. He does so in the old fashioned way, that is, injecting Will in his belly and navel."

Will no longer knew how long he had been trapped in the wendigo’s lair. An hour? A day? A week?

At first he thought the wendigo was his friend. After all he had killed the infernal dog that bit him. Will had tried to be the dog’s friend, bringing food and water to the forest where it lived. The poor thing looked like a puppy, lost and miserable, but when he tried to feed it, the dog sank its teeth in his hand and turned into a feral beast with red eyes and sharp claws. The wendigo found Will scared and bleeding in the forest, and he took him to his lair after slitting the dog’s throat with a growl.

And the place was so comfortable. Will slept in a huge bed with clean sheets that smelled of lavender and mint leaves. There was coffee and soft boiled eggs for breakfast, orange juice and fluffy pancakes with strawberry jam. But as he bit into one hungrily, Will realized the skin of his hand had turned yellow and parched. It looked like old wrinkled paper, and it started to peel off like dust. That’s when the wendigo took him down to the basement.

_'Jesus, Hannibal. Is he conscious?'_

_'Hard to tell. But he is safer here than in any hospital'._

Will soon realized that the wendigo was a shape-shifter. Sometimes he appeared like a well dressed human, elegant and neat. He spoke a language that Will couldn’t understand, and he always looked worried and concerned. He came to his side of the bed in the mornings, felt his forehead and checked his eyes with a light.

_'The lab results arrived yesterday. The stray dog Will rescued last weekend tested positive for rabies. And the medical records Jack sent me show that Will never got any pre-exposure prophilaxis.'_

_'It's impossible! He's got like six or seven strays living with him at any time! How couldn't he be up to date with his vaccination schedule?'_

_'It seems he got a tetanus booster shot last year, but that's all. Don't worry, Alana. I started the post-exposure rabies vaccination as soon as I found him'._

The monster sometimes transformed himself into a beautiful woman. But Will knew it was the wendigo under the mask, because she was always worried. However, Will liked to listen to her voice. She sat down on a chair by his bed and read things to him. She never stayed very long, though, and when she left, there was only darkness and an incessant buzz in his ears.

One day Will opened his eyes and realized there were scales under his old snake skin. They were green and golden, with an iridescent glow that reminded him of the summer sea. The wendigo-human-woman didn’t like them, though. He caressed them thoughtfully, and then made a call on his cell phone. Will drifted off to sleep thinking he was an archeopteryx, and when he woke up again, he was in the basement.

_'The antiviral and steroid therapy should be working already, Will. Acute infective encephalitis responds very well to this line of treatment, but we must continue the with the rabies shots. In a few days the hallucinations will be gone, and you'll be fully immunized'._

Will didn’t understand what he was saying, or why he was in a basement. He had been strapped down to a taxidermy table which smelled of formaldehyde and where hundreds of animals had been killed and stuffed. The he understood. The wendigo was going to eat him and keep his precious scales for himself.

_'I'm filling four syringes with 2cc each of the rabies globulin, Will. If I used larger doses it would hurt more. As I explained earlier, I'm using the old fashioned method of injecting them abdominally to increase their effectiveness. Are you ready?'_

'Let me go!' he screamed, but he was glued to the table and couldn't move an inch.

'Easy' Hannibal said soaking a cotton ball in alcohol and cleaning the soft skin of his belly.

'No!' Will cried in a fevered frenzy 'Stay away from me!'

Hannibal readied the first syringe and pinched a fold of skin on Will’s abdomen.

'This is the first dose' he said sliding the long needle inside.

Will winced in pain as the monster pressed the plunger and the yellow liquid shot through the syringe into his belly. And it hurt so much, just as if the wendigo were injecting molten lead under his skin.

'Good' he said leaving the syringe on a kidney shaped medical tray 'Three more to go'.

'No!' Will cried trying to kick out as hard as possible. But the wendigo ignored him, and he repeated the process again, grabbing a new syringe and pinching Will's flesh between thumb and forefinger.

'Stop' Will begged as his eyes filled with tears 'It hurts so much, please'.

'It'll be over soon, Will' Hannibal said as he stuck the needle in his belly 'I promise'.

'Aah!' Will cried, fighting the restraints and kicking out with all his strength. But the injection continued slowly, until all the globulin entered him and the white hot needle disappeared.

'You're doing very well,' Hannibal soothed readying the next dose 'I'm very proud of you'.

But Will didn’t hear him, consumed as he was by the burning pain that had left his belly sore and scorched.

 _'Please'_ he sobbed when he felt the warm fingers feeling his abdomen for a new spot to inject ‘Don’t do this to me, please’.

 ’I’m  afraid I must’ the doctor said ‘The immunization won’t be complete until we do all the shots’.   

His fingers stopped right above his navel, and Will trashed and squirmed on the table, yanking at the restraints and trying to break free.

'No!'

Hannibal sighed and injected him as carefully as possibly, yet still Will screamed his head off, feeling as more molten lead flowed into his belly, just as if he had swallowed burning coals.

'I can't take it anymore' he sobbed slumping on the bed in a cold sweat ' Please, I—'

'Sshh' Hannibal said caressing the red spot that Will saw as a bleeding gash 'We are almost done. But you need to be brave for the last one'.

Will didn’t know what the wendigo meant, not even when he rubbed more alcohol around and into his navel. It was only when he saw the long sturdy needle of the metal syringe approaching his belly button that he started to panic.

'No! Oh, God, no!' he pleaded, but the monster held him still, ignoring his pleas and cries and pressing the needle into his vulnerable navel. The pain was so intense that Will yelled out loud, crying so hard that the birds in the forest startled and flew away.  The beautiful scales started to fall off his body then, and the wendigo collected them greedily in a big old wicker basket. He would probably make himself a nice invisibility cloak with them. At least that's what Will thought before passing out.

—

'I don't remember much' Will said frowning at the stitches on his right hand 'Only… nightmares'.

Hannibal nodded from his therapy chair.

'I thought- I thought I was—' Will trailed off and frowned 'And you were—'

He didn’t volunteer anything else, confused and weak as he still was. It had only been a week since he had recovered from the acute encephalitis Dr. Lecter had diagnosed after he got bitten by the rabid dog, and this was their first session together.

'Never mind' he muttered, pushing the dark images of the scary wendigo away.

'Nightmares are a natural part of the healing process, Will. No matter how dreadful or vivid they seem, they are not real'.

'I know' Will murmured. He caressed his belly absent-mindedly, remembering how the monster had mauled him with his needle teeth. The half remembered pain and maniac laughter still made him shiver at nights.

'Your blood work shows everything's going back to normal. I'd like you to continue the course of antibiotics one more week at least, and we'll later decide on your steroid medication. And as for picking more strays…' Hannibal said raising an eyebrow, and Will felt a sudden pain piercing his navel.

'Never again, Dr. Lecter. I swear'.

Hannibal smiled then, but Will gave him a quizzical look.

'What did you do… with the rabid dog?' he asked 'When you found me, in my nightmare you- you— killed it?'

'Oh, I assure you I did nothing of the such' Hannibal said 'I called the Animal Control Service and they put the dog away as humanely as possible. Glass of wine?'

Will nodded, and as Hannibal left his chair, he grinned at the new canine jaw that decorated his medical bookshelf.


	3. Homophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ trr_rr ](http://trr-rr.tumblr.com/) prompted: "My biggest kink is Will topping Hannibal and calling him a fag. That is it. I may be into medical fetishism and pet play and infantalism but that's what i find most hot. Hannibal sucking Will's cock and Will is like "Yeah, you like it don't you, you fucking faggot. You love having a cock in u." Will transferring his inherent homophobia from his dad into dirty talk while he fucks Hannibal. It gets them both off and makes him more comfortable putting hanni down. Sort of abusive but kinda hot too".

 

'Glass of wine?' Hannibal offers when their session is over.

 

'Wine?' Will spits out, mocking and derisive, and Hannibal _knows_. He shouldn't be surprised, really, after all it's been ten days since their last game and--

 

'That's what fags drink' Will says full of scorn 'Expensive, posh wine in expensive posh glasses. I'm sick of it. I want a can of beer, that's what real men drink'.

 

Hannibal rests his hands quietly on his lap.

 

'I have none'.

 

'Oh' Will says as he leaves his therapy chair 'You know why?'

 

He walks up to Hannibal menacingly, a twisted smile on his lips.

 

'You know why you don't have cans of beer?' he asks derisively 'Because you're a fucking pansy, Dr. Lecter. I'm done with your European accent and Gucci suits, and this' he says pulling off his pocket square and throwing it to the floor 'It disgusts me'.

 

Will spits on the pocket square and kicks it viciously.

 

'The trade mark of a rich homo' he snarls 'You may fool many, but I saw right through you the moment I walked through that door. And you're a disgrace, Dr. Lecter. You think you're a man, but your sloppy cunt says different.'

 

Hannibal closes his eyes for a brief moment, basking in the resentful wrath of his lover.

 

'Yes, Sir'.

 

'At least you've got good manners' Will scoffs 'As a reward, I'm gonna let you prep your hole before I fuck it. Because I'm that generous'.

 

Hannibal kneels on the floor obediently, and when he pulls his pants down he hears a dark chuckle.

 

'Look at you, already hard. The thought of getting your cunt pumped full of spunk really turns you on, uh?'

 

'Very much, Sir' Hannibal replies dutifully, because those are the words that make his William so cruel and beautiful. He shoves two fingers deep into his mouth and coats them with as much saliva as he can. Then he pushes them to his hole, wincing at the slight burn while Will watches intently.

 

'That's a nasty fuckhole you got there, doctor. How many times has it been bred this week? And I don't mean the dribbling juice of a slut-boy, I'm talking about the cum of a real man. I know some patients use you as their personal cum-dump. And that's good. That's what faggots are for'.

 

Will advances until his crotch is a mere inch away from Hannibal's face, who looks up with pleading eyes.

 

'You cock-hungry whore' he growls opening his fly 'Suck it good, because it's going right up your ass. Right where you want it, you old fag'.

 

Hannibal scoots forward and rubs his face against Will's hard cock. It's rock hard already, and he licks the tip tentatively.

 

'You can do better than that' Will hisses curling his fingers in his hair 'You and I both know this mouth has been fucked hundreds of times. You've been taking raw loads down your throat all your life, Dr. Lecter. Show me what you can do'.

 

Hannibal takes a deep breath before Will slides his cock all the way into his mouth, starting a punishing rhythm without any regard for the doctor's gagging and sputtering sounds.

 

'Yeah, choke on my cock, you filthy faggot. You love having a cock in your faghole, I know. Go on' he says slowing down for a few seconds 'Tell me what you want. Beg me for it'.

 

'Please Sir' Hannibal gasps 'Fuck me, give it to me hard, please...'

 

'Yeah... That's it, slut' he says rubbing his cockhead over his face and leaving sticky trails of precum 'Now I'm going to seed your cunt'.

 

Hannibal barely has a second to prepare before Will thrusts in deep and hard, plowing his ass in a brutal rhythm that makes him groan low.

 

'Moan for me, faggot' he gasps 'You've been dreaming of my cockjuice all day long, take it, take it up your fag ass!'

 

The last word is a strangled cry, and Will comes helplessely, spraying out sticky spurts of semen deep inside Hannibal and collapsing over his back. The sobs begin immediately, a constant litany of _Sorry sorry I'm so sorry_ that goes on for several minutes.

 

Hannibal is in considerable pain, but his victory is sweet. Ever since Will's father appeared during their sessions, Will has been transferring his inherent homophobia to their lovemaking, becoming aggressive and abusive but also breathtakingly beautiful. Hannibal is determined to encourage his lover's latent cruelty, honing his hatred and refining his resentment until the darkest recesses of Will's mind are all his to possess.

 

'Sshh' he soothes cupping Will's chin, because his lover is trembling and shivering, appalled at his behaviour and utterly ashamed.

 

'S-sso-rry' he sobs weakly, but Hannibal lays a kiss on his forehead.

 

'Don't' he whispers 'I quite enjoyed it'.

 

It's not completely untrue, and Will clinges to the half-life as if it were a lifeline. The doctor spoons him from behind and inhales his hair deeply. Two or three more nights like this and Will will be ready for his first hate crime. And Hannibal will be there to guide him through it.

 


	4. The Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Hannigram fluff for[ brassknuckled](http://brassknuckled.tumblr.com/), who prompted: “I’m really nervous about my flight tomorrow (flying alone) could you maybe write me some hannigram fluff about Will and Hannibal flying anywhere? (either eloping to Venice/Bucharest or when working for the FBI) Age play optional (I’m good with anything that has praise!kink/petting of hair). Maybe Will gets overwhelmed with all the people and noise in big airports as well as being a nervous flyer?”

'This is not a good idea'.

 

Hannibal’s lips quirked in an amused little grin. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to learn will was a nervous flyer, and his anxiety went up a notch when they finally arrived at the Departure Hall of the airport. It was a busy hour, and endless queues of people waited to do the check-in or go through the Police controls. Passengers pushed trolleys full of heavy luggage here and there, little children cried and threw tantrums at the restaurant, and there was so much noise that the PA could barely be heard.

 

‘Hannibal’ he gasped sliding close to his side and squeezing his hand for comfort.

 

‘I’m here, Will’ he said returning the squeeze lovingly ‘Take a deep breath and try to relax. We’ll be in the VIP lounge very soon’.

 

Will had refused to take a mild sedative before their flight, and he dry swallowed a couple of aspirins now to fend off the impending headache that was beginning to hammer in his temples. He was overwhelmed by the loud noise and the crowds of tourists, and he followed Hannibal to the priority line of the Passport control in a daze. Everything was in order and their cabin luggage approved, so in less than five minutes they were thankfully inside the waiting area of the airport, less noisy and crowded and full of duty free shops.

 

‘We still have an hour until our plane leaves’ Hannibal said guiding the way to the VIP lounge ‘You can rest a little now, maybe even take a nap’.

 

But Will was too wired and anxious to think of sleep. He wouldn’t have made it this far without Hannibal, and still the worse was yet to come. The plane engines starting, the dangerous take-off, the hundred movies he had watched where everything that could go wrong during a flight did indeed go wrong. He was feeling a panic attack curled in the pit of his stomach, and he slumped in one of the luxurious leather sofas of the lounge heavily.

 

‘Han-nnibal’ he wheezed, feeling dizzy and sick.

 

‘Shhh’ Hannibal soothed sitting by his side ‘Could we have some water, please?’ he asked to one of the waiters, who nodded and left to bring it from the bar.

 

‘Lie down, Will’ he said taking off his shoes and lifting his legs to rest on the sofa ‘You need to relax’.

 

‘A-are you sure I can do this here?’ he said looking self-consciously around. There was nobody else in the lounge, but still.

 

‘Of course’ Hannibal chuckled putting a cushion under his head ‘Now, close your eyes and think of the wonderful holiday we’re going to have in Venice’.

 

Will tried to do so, but then he imagined the water in the canals swelling and sloshing in the gondolas until they capsized, and that only made him more light-headed.

 

‘I c-can’t’ he breathed, and Hannibal took the glass of water the waiter had just brought and put it to Will’s lips.

 

‘Anything for you, sir?’ the waiter politely asked ‘Juice, champagne?’

 

‘Champagne, please’ Hannibal said ‘But a little later, thank you’.

 

Will drank gratefully and sighed.

 

‘I’m so sorry’ he whispered, mortified that his anxiety was so crippling at times, but unable to help getting so worked up.

 

‘Close your eyes’ Hannibal instructed softly ‘And focus on my fingers’.

 

Will obeyed, and soon he was feeling Hannibal’s fingers threading his hair and massaging his scalp.

 

'My beautiful Will' he cooed 'My brave, courageous Will'.

 

'Don't mock me, I feel so weak now. Look at me'.

 

'I could never mock you' Hannibal said with a frown 'Or lie to you. You are so brave, facing your anxiety to come with me to Venice. Fighting stress and insomnia and so many nameless demons. I've never known anyone so strong, yet so sensitive at the same time. You are so precious to me, Will'.

 

Will felt Hannibal’s lips kissing his forehead, and he started to relax at last. He loved it when Hannibal petted his hair, it was such a tender, loving gesture that he kept his curls long on purpose.

 

'That's it' Hannibal encouraged rubbing his scalp and neck in circles 'Relax'.

 

Will let out a long sigh, the buzz and noise of the airport quite forgotten. The lights in the lounge were soft and the classical music almost made him feel at home, with Hannibal doing just this in their sofa.

 

'Tell me more' he shyly muttered after a while, because hearing all those caring words was something new, and he wanted to make sure he had heard them right.

 

'Mmm, about Venice?' Hannibal teased 'Or about just how graceful and resplendent you look like this?'

 

 _Resplendent_ , Will thought with a blush, and cracked an eyelid open to look at his wrinkled shirt and dishevelled pants.

 

'You must be referring to some work of art in Venice'.

 

'There are many works of art in Venice, no doubt about that. But none is warm and breathing, and none is so full of life and wisdom as you are. Beautiful Will. My beautiful Will'.

 

Will purred and nuzzled Hannibal’s hands, feeling so happy and safe that for the first time since the day began, he was actually glad that they were taking these holidays together.


End file.
